Nightmare
by MightyMongoose
Summary: Fill in the blanks. On the way home from his battle with Kimamaro, Lee finds out how the others have fared, but a certain Hyuuga holds most of his attention. NejiLee friendship. COMPLETE
1. On the Way Home

Don't own Naruto…….if I did Neji would have a WAY bigger role This is my first Naruto fanfic and only my second fanfic ever, so please be nice.

Contains some spoilers to the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Takes place on the way home after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc.

Lee's POV and a fill in the blanks for how the guys got back to Konoha, well how some of them got back. NONYOAI!

Slightly AU, Lee isn't totally drunk in this one. haha Lee and his drunken fist...haha

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

My head is buzzing. I simply cannot believe it, the Sand nin who has caused me so much pain has, well, come to my aide. Gaara of the Desert had saved me from that monster Kimamaro, well not technically saved. I could have taken him on, but well, I would have been a lot worse off than I am now.

Which is not that amazing. Even I must admit that the Green Beast of Konoha just had a major operation, but enough excuses.

We are on our way back to Konoha, Gaara and I that is. We are riding his cloud of sand, and it is a little bit awkward as neither of us is talking.

Sighing, I think back to earlier, I feel a sense of pride for my fellow genin, well genin and a newly made chuunin. An A-rank mission to be dealt out to a group of the youngest ninja of the village, and yet…

…yet they are so much more powerful than could be expected of them.

Chouji, he may be a little on the heavy side, but I believe his head and heart are in the right place. My viewing of his fight in the Chuunin exam showed me that he might not be as talented as some of the others, but he usefully takes advantage of his large build. By making himself extremely large he is almost indestructible, he just got unlucky in the exam by getting paired up with someone that had the perfect way to counter Chouji's technique. However, he tried his best to come up with a way to get around the Sound nin's sound attacks, but proved that he is not as good of a strategist as his friend, his friend that it seems that he would do anything for.

Shikamaru. I have seen you fight, and though you seem indifferent, it is exactly that that makes me see that you do care, just not in the same way as me. You keep a cool head and are a brilliant strategist, coming up with solutions to almost unsolvable puzzles. You manage to capture anyone with your tricky shadow stretching jutsus. You truly deserve to be a chuunin and I can't help but be a little jealous of you; to be able to be as amazing shinobi as you without even trying or caring most of the time takes an incredible amount of skill.

Kiba. I suppose I can't just say that; it's always Kiba and Akamaru. Those two make the perfect team as I saw in your fight against Naruto. You guys make an awesome pair that works seamlessly; it's almost as if you can read one another's minds. I suppose you as well got an unlucky break when you were defeated by Naruto due to his fart, even though it was a little humorous. Hopefully you, me and the rest of us will become chuunin the next time around.

Neji. My pale-eyed companion from Team Gai. You were always so—so, well not entirely cruel, but not that kind to me these past few years. Always talking about how we were destined by fate, well I suppose due to your unfavorable past, I suppose some of that is to blame for your negative outlook. But in the short time since your fight with Naruto you seem to be a little, well, nicer. I like the new you, but I am still envious of your bloodline limit, as I think even now you could best me in a fight. I suppose we almost have a rivalry similar to Gai-sensei's and Kakashi-sensei's, and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Finally, Naruto. You're bubbly outlook on life is almost infectious and you can befriend anyone you want. I am proud that you beat Neji, a feat that I probably could not have done. You have an interesting ninja way that seems to make everyone want to try their best. I have seen you change a good many people and am in awe that you can bring out the good in almost everyone. I see a little of myself in you; the determination, the hard work, we have almost the same drive.

Some of the village's finest shinobi, the Konoha Five. I like the ring of that; perhaps I should tell Naruto, I bet he would like it.

I sigh again. How I wish that I had been well enough to accompany them on the initial mission, but I cannot bear to wish for that. That would only generate hatred to the one that I am sitting next to, the one who came to my aide. Gaara, he confuses me, but somehow I think that he has been changed as well.

I can't help but worry as we continue back to the village. This was an A-rank mission, one if not all of my friends are most likely injured, what would I do if they were worse than injured.

My breath hitches. Neji, Naruto. If either of them had—had died, I would be just short of lost in grief. Not that I don't care about the others of course, but these two are something special. Naruto, well because he is almost my clone. Neji is something more. A friend who doesn't know how to show he cares other than to force them to be their best. I'm not sure how I would react if I lost him.

Two people standing next to a gorge attempt to flag us down. I notice that one is being supported heavily by the other and my eyes widen.

"It's Kiba and Kankuro!"

I turn to Gaara and he looks to them and we descend to hover on the ground just in front of the pair.

I jump off of the floating Sand and relieve Kankuro of Kiba.

The scruffy genin lifted his head at the movement, and smiled when he saw me holding him up, but it faded a moment later.

"What's wrong?"

"It—it's Akamaru. He's not doing so well." Kiba motioned to Kankuro, and I saw that the Sand nin had put the small dog in a large pocket on his shirt.

I realize that Kiba must have been completely drained in order for him to entrust his companion with another person, but his smile and the fact that he could remain upright with a little support meant that he would most likely recover.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get on."

I turn to see Gaara expanding the small island of sand to fit Kankuro and Kiba. I helped the younger genin onto the sand and he sat down, though I still needed to support his back.

We rose into the air and we were again off to Konoha. I might have been imagining it but we seemed to be going faster than before. I looked at Gaara again. Was he increasing our speed to get Kiba back to seek medical attention faster? Did he actually care? I suppose he must have to come to my aide. I smiled to myself, perhaps people do change.

Something caught my attention. A great many trees appeared to be ravaged up ahead. My heart clenched. Another battle, another chance that someone might not able to go home.

"Can we—"

I break off as I notice that we are already decending towards the area. We once again hover a few inches above the ground. I jump off and my eyes widen at the state of the trees; quite a battle must have been had here.

"Search for survivors." The monotone voice breaks me out of my reverie. I nod, but then look back to Kiba; he is in no position to defend himself should we be attacked. Gaara, noticing this replies, "I'll take him with me."

I nod and begin the search. Who would be injured this time? Shikamaru? Chouji? Naruto? Neji? I reason that it is not Naruto as he went on ahead of me before therefore couldn't be back here. That left only three options.

My eyes scan the terrain, so far no leads to whoever was here. Perhaps one of our guys beat his opponent and has already headed back to Konoha. I cling to that hope as I start to realize now who I'm the most worried about. His pale eyes shut forever in death…NO! I cannot think that! He is too strong to be—to be…..dead.

Now that I start I can't seem to stop. We were never really friends but I wanted to be like him so much, I can't believe I didn't tell him of my feelings before…we could have been the best of friends—NO! We can still have that chance! We have to!

My head starts to hurt with all of my worrying. I shake it to clear my mind, but something catches my eye. Two mounds on the ground a few feet away from one another. Once again my heart clenches as I hesitantly walk over, numb with apprehension.

When I get there, it is like a nightmare. Something that is too horrible to be true! There he is, Neji, on the ground. When I do a quick of evaluation of his wounds, what I find horrifies me. He has a small cut on his face, but that is the least of his worries. Blood trails from his mouth and he has two gaping holes through him; all the way through. One is in his shoulder and the other his side.

"No, no, no." I repeat falling to my knees. I turn to look away from my friend to see a Sound nin with six arms on the ground, his eyes closed and his chest not moving. He is dead then. That a boy Neji, take him down with you!

A moment later I am sick with myself. Neji is not dead! Hyuuga Neji cannot die! For one think the terrible curse mark on his forehead is as obvious as ever, meaning he is still alive. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Come on Neji, you have to pull through! I'm sorry I was never good enough to be your friend. Please come back, I'll try harder; we still have a chance."

He doesn't wake up.

I feel tears prickle in my eyes. "You are the most powerful person that I know, you won't let some minor flesh wounds take you! I never really noticed, but helped me become what I am now! You are my truest friend and I won't let you give up on me!"

I only stop my monologue when I hear a soft voice.

"You a—are good enough."

My eyes widen to see Neji awake and a slight smile on his face, though laced with pain. "I-I knew you--you'd find me Lee—my fri-fr-friend."

I smile, but a look of sheer pain crosses his face and he nearly passes out again.

I have to get him back to Konoha! Only the Hokage can save him with these wounds. I put two fingers in my mouth and whistle to alert Kankuro, Gaara, and Kiba that I have found him.

I take Neji's hand into my own, and whisper "Don't worry, I'm here now."

Moments later Kankuro and Gaara burst through, followed closely by Kiba on his bed of sand. They halted when they saw the extent of the Hyuuga's wounds.

"We have to get back to the village, if we don't he'll die!"

_TBC…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Well what did ya guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me I won't continue the next chapter if it sucks. As I said before, it's AU so anything is possible for the Hyuuga and the others. All types of reviews are welcome!

Hugs,

MM


	2. Problems Arise

Hey guys!

Thanks for the lovely reviews :D, and I'm glad to get this chapter out. Consider it a Sweet Sixteen gift to you, instead of the other way around :) Hope you guys like this chapter.

Don't own Naruto or its characters.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_We have to get back to the village, if we don't he'll die!"_

The two Sand nin nod, and once again Gaara expanded the cloud of sand to fit Neji. I scoop up the Hyuuga in my arms and notice that he has many puncture wounds on his back as well.

"What happened to you Neji?" I really wasn't expecting an answer until Kiba spoke up.

"He battled that six-armed freak. His could spit webs made of charka, and none of us could have escaped if it wasn't for his quick actions. Hokage-sama said that these guys were some of Orichimaru's best shinobi."

"And you guys just left him there to fight this expert ninja by himself!" My words hold a little more bite than I meant, and Kiba looks hurt.

"Stop Lee, I-I told them—to-to go."

I look down again to my friend. His face is scrunched in pain, though I can tell he is trying very hard to mask his agony and be strong.

"I'm s-sorry Lee."

"What for?"

His eyes meet mine. "F-for never—believing in y-you."

My heart shatters. "Stop it Neji, you had your reasons to believe in fate. Compared to your past, mine seems like cake and I should have tried harder to talk to you."

Another small smile appears on his face. We are all silent for a while. Gaara looking forward, with Kankuro looking curiously at him. Kiba's eyes are glued to Neji, worry evident in his gaze. Neji is in my arms, bleeding and trying his hardest to hold on to consciousness. We both know that if he falls unconscious he might not wake up. I am afraid to put down my pale-eyed friend, afraid that if I do he will be lost forever.

Once again I notice that our speed has increased. I smile despite the situation at the change in the one I thought to be a monster.

We all are more at ease in silence so none of us try to start up idle conversation.

The raven-haired genin trembles in my arms despite the heat. "L-Lee, I used up t-too much chakra." His trembles turn into violent tremors as his eyes roll back into his head.

"NEJI!" This is bad, this is **very** bad. I cannot mold chakra well. "He needs chakra, I can't give it too him, I have no control over mine!"

Kankuro comes over. "You're useless."

"Yes, I'm useless, please lend him some of your chakra!" Neji back begins to arch and his mouth opens in a silent scream.

Kankuro puts his hands over the Hyuuga and I see a blue haze leaving the Sand nin's hands and entering my friend's chest.

Neji's tremors ease, and then finally stop. He relaxes and shuts his eyes.

I hate myself but I must do this. "Neji, you must open your eyes, you can't fall asleep. I'm sorry but you have to do this."

His eyebrows furrow in concentration, but after a few moments his eyes flutter open.

"I'm sorry, Neji, I failed. The one time you really needed me and I couldn't do a thing, just because I can't mold chakra. You were right," I nod to Kankuro, "I am useless."

"St-stop it Lee. You're be-being stupid."

"No—"

"Self-pity isn't helping anyone." Gaara has spoken for the first time since we landed to find Neji. "You're an excellent shinobi with a handicap. You can't use chakra, but you make up for it in speed and power. You are not useless now quit this drama."

To hear this from one who could destroy an entire village, I suppose it must be high praise. I guess he must be right; this isn't helping anyone, especially Neji.

The one in question smiled again. "See I-I told you so."

Once again we ride in silence and once again a ravaged part of forest is seen ahead. My heart clenches for what seems to be the hundredth time today, hoping that we didn't come too late. We begin the descent.

"It must be Chouji. He volunteered to stay behind first to fight the big guy." Kiba looks down. "We shouldn't have left him, we shouldn't have split up."

Gaara speaks again. "I'll say it again; your self-pity isn't helping anyone." Kiba looked sheepish, but still miserable.

As soon as the sand cloud reached the earth Gaara and Kankuro stepped off, but I hesitate. Could I risk putting Neji down? I don't want to take that chance, but what about Chouji?

"I-I'll be fine Lee. Just g-go look for Chouji."

"But I—"

"Go!"

I stand up with the Hyuuga still in my arms and laid him down gently on the cloud of sand near Kiba.

I couldn't help but notice the change in Neji. He cared to risk his own safety for others? Twice in once day? That Naruto sure seemed to have a way with people.

"Don't worry, they'll be with me."

I look at the Sand nin and nod. Then we're both off.

After about 10 minutes of frivolous searching, I was getting a little desperate. That is, until I hear a whistle coming from where we originally landed. I turn and head back at full speed, worried at what I might find.

I return to see an unconscious Chouji next to Neji, who immediately tried to sit up and help the larger genin. It didn't work to well, but the Hyuuga didn't stop trying until he had crawled over to his friend.

"Neji stop it! What do you think you're doing?"

"Only I-I can see w-what's wrong wi-with him." Neji's voice was faltering more now.

"No you can't, he's unconscious you idiot." Kiba was not happy that the pale-eyed genin had exerted himself this much.

"Y-y-you don't un-understand. O-only I ca-can **see**."

Something clicked in my mind. "Oh no you don't." I rush over to the sand cloud and attempt to stop my friend. "You can't use your Byakugen, you don't have enough chakra. You almost died in my arms before, please don't do that to me again."

Neji shakes his head. "I-I must. If he dies be-because w-we didn't do any-anything because I d-didn't see wha-what was wrong wi-with him, I—I couldn't li-live with mys-myself."

I hate to admit it but he's right. Chouji doesn't look to good right now. "Alright, do it."

Neji concentrates and soon the familiar look of veins near his eyes appears. He sways and I catch him. He looks to Chouji.

"He-he's poisoned, I do-don't know what w-with, but he need-needs help now! We have to-to go!"

Gaara nods and he and Kankuro leap on to the cloud and I edge myself on in order to help the Hyuuga. He's looking worse than ever, his face white and sweat beading on his brow.

"Please hurry." I beg. The red-haired Sand nin turns to me.

"You don't tell Gaara what to do you little ingrate!" Kankuro's face looks like a mixture of worry and anger. But Gaara puts a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry." We begin to pick up speed and soon we're going so fast that the world becomes a blurs.

Neji shakes again in my arms. "Lee, I-I think I'm go-going to b-be sick."

Oh crap. This is not good. I help the Hyuuga onto his knees and aide him over to the edge of the cloud. I really hope no one is below us as Neji empties the contents of his stomach. I hold his hair back, and do the only other thing I can think of to help. I rub his back to relax him and try to reassure him, but I feel awkward and clumsy. My pale-eyed companion doesn't seem to mind as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and leans back.

"Th-thank you Lee." I smile but Neji nearly collapses into my arms, spent.

I pray silently for all of my friends' safety as we descend to the hospital in Konoha. Nothing is holding me back now as I scoop Neji into my arms and sprint into the building careful not to jostle his wounds, trusting Gaara and Kankuro to help Kiba and Chouji.

"Help! Please help us, my friends are dying!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Well there it is! Chapter 2 is up and running. Sorry for no Shikamaru, but he's not injured enough to get a ride on the sand cloud. I hope I didn't overdo it on the angst and its still somewhat believable. I hope you guys liked it and there's only one chapter left now! Please review, inspiration is needed and appreciated!

Hugs,

MM

P.S. Sorry it's a little shorter than last time, but if I got them into the hospital there wouldn't be a good place to stop. Gomen nasai!


	3. Waiting

Hey guys! Yes, I know I'm late and I'm very sorry. Just a little bit of writer's block…..I hate writer's block. That and wouldn't let me download this chapter. Anyhow, yes this is the last chapter, and I'm very sad at that fact….I like this fic a lot. :'(

Once again, I don't own Naruto(damn).

Lee's POV and NONYOAI!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Help! Please help us, my friends are dying!"_

I look around the hospital frantically. Many of the personnel are looking at me very strangely. I hear a soft moan from the being in my arms and my vigor is rekindled and becomes stronger than before.

"Please help. My friend, he's lost a lot of blood." The crowd still just looks at me. Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Chouji, and Akamaru come into the hospital, the last three being supported by the two Sand nin.

Gaara's presence seems to wake the people in the hospital up.

"It's the monster from Sand!" This is the final straw for me. These people who are supposed to be trained to help people not only freeze at our sudden appearance, but insult my new, er, friend.

"What's wrong with all of you? These people need help! Stop gawking in fear, help them!"

Finally a nurse comes over to us. "Come, follow me." She leads us to a side room with four beds. "Lay them down." As we do so, the nurse does a quick summary of my friends' wounds. Her face pales, and she reaches for a small microphone in her pocket. "We need all hands on deck. We have two fatally wounded children in here! Call Hokage-sama and the best medics that we have!"

Now that we are finally here, time seems to be going at double speed. All at once, 5 medics burst into the room, and what feels to me only a moment, the Hokage comes in as well. She, too sums up their injuries, and speaks to the medics behind her.

"Alright this boy is poisoned; I will take care of him. Please move him to a private room and have him hooked up with the usual poison wards. Keep him monitored at all times. Shizune, take the Hyuuga, he needs intense chakra treatment. Use his hair as a mediator. You four, take the last one and his dog, he is not fatally injured but bind his wounds and see to the animal as well."

The healers all nod and once again the room is filled with commotion. Tsundame is the last one out and she turns to us. "Where is Naruto? Shikamaru arrived no more than ten minutes ago."

I shake my head "I don't know, he went ahead of us to get Sasuke."

The Hokage nods and quickly leaves the room. I turn to leave as well. "I'm going to go check on Neji."

"They won't let you anywhere near any of them for a while." Kankuro is leaning on the wall opposite me. "You should get a change of clothes, you look terrible."

For the first time in hours I take a look at my appearance. My green stretch suit is tattered from my battle with Kimamaro, and it is covered in blood, Neji's blood. I suddenly feel sick. I didn't notice it before but the red liquid soaked through my clothes and I feel cold, as my best friend's blood covers my entire front.

I nod and head home at top speed, I want to be there when Neji is better. He has to recover, he just has to.

As I am nearly at my home, a pink kunoichi cuts me off.

"Lee! Are you alright! You idiot you can't just go off like that right after your surgery! You could've been killed!" Just then she takes in my appearance. "Oh my god! Lee you're hurt badly! We have to get you to the hospital now!"

I shake my head. "The blood isn't mine, Tenten. I was just heading home to get out of these clothes." _Please don't ask me whose it is, please._

"Then who's blood is it Lee? Is everyone alright?" Something in her mind clicks as I refuse to meet her gaze. "Is—is it Neji's?"

I don't look up again, guilt eating at my heart.

"Is he okay? What's wrong with him Lee? Tell me!"

"H-he lost a lot of blood and used up almost all of his chakra. He fought one of Orichimaru's best shinobi and won, but was injured. He—he's at the hospital under intensive care." I wait for the konoichi's response.

Silence.

"Tenten?"

"I have to go."

I nod and she's off in the direction of the hospital. I stand still for a moment, lost in thought. I don't even notice that quite a few people are staring at me, mostly due to the large blood stain that covers my front. I don't move for several more minutes until, out of nowhere a hand appears on my shoulder.

"Come on Lee, I'll take you home."

The voice of my mentor, Maito Gai, wakes me from my reverie. I nod and we head towards my house. We arrive five minutes later. Numbly I search for a new green outfit from my closet. I get a new pair of orange leg warmers and arm socks as well. I walk out of my room to see Gai-sensei leaning against the wall, looking at me worriedly.

Just looking at my sensei for a moment and I break down. "This is all my fault. If only I had not been so injured, I could have gone with them and then Neji would not be hurt. If he dies it is my fault entirely."

"Lee…"

I barely notice Gai-sensei as I continue. "Then, when Neji needs me the most I can't help him because I'm too worthless to know how to mold chakra."

"Lee."

"And I couldn't even beat Kimimaro, Gaara had to come help me with that too—"

SMACK

"Lee! Stop this pity party! There is nothing you could've done. Now, stop blaming yourself, and we are going to go see Neji at the hospital. I don't think he would want to see his friend breaking down on his account."

I look down at my feet. Gaara had told me the exact same thing. "I'm sorry Gai-sensei."

The energetic look reappears on my teacher's face.

"There is no problem, for together we shall go to Neji's side and return to him the spark of youth!"

I smile, good old Gai-sensei. "Of course sensei! Youth must be returned to him! Let us depart!" We flash our signature smile, and then are off again, in the direction of the Konoha hospital.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_A few minutes later_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We walk into the hospital and ask the nurse at the front desk for Neji's room. She gives it to us and we head up to the third floor. The entire way there, my mind is numb with worry for my companion. I hope with all of my heart that he recovers along with the others. We stop walking when we finally see a familiar face.

"Shikamaru!" The shadow-stretching shinobi looks up, and cracks a weak smile. "Are you injured?" He shakes his head.

"Naruto has just been checked in, he'll be alright though. Just though you'd want to know." I look across the room to see yet another Sand nin, I believe her name was Temari.

"How is everyone else?" I look to Shikamaru, but he doesn't seem able to talk, so Temari speaks again.

"Kiba will recover, though he is wounded deeply, Chouji and Neji however were fatally wounded and might not make it." There is no feeling in her voice, and I stare at her. "I don't know why you are so upset. People die on missions, it happens all the time. That's what emotion training is for."

I shake my head. She doesn't understand. These people are my close friends; they are like this because I couldn't help them.

Gai-sensei and I sit down. He has his hand on my shoulder. I know I should thank him for the support, but I can't seem to find my voice. We all sit silently for what seems like hours. Temari and Shikamaru have a short argument, which the Sand nin wins easily, and Shikamaru walks off. He is stopped by what appears to be his father.

As they are talking, Hokage-sama comes out of a side room, obviously drained. "Akimichi Chouji," she pauses to catch her breath, and we all tense, "is going to pull through. I was able to come up with an antidote to the pills that he took." We all sigh a breath of relief. 

"What about Neji?" The one called Shizune comes out of another room.

"Hyuuga Neji has stabilized. However he is in a deep coma, if he does not wake up soon, I fear he will not wake up at all.

My heart stops.

"What are his chances?" Gai-sensei speaks for the first time in ages.

"Less than fifty percent."

My blood turns to ice. This can't be happening, it cannot!

"Can we see him?"

Hokage-sama looks at us sadly. "Yes, there is already someone in there." That must be Tenten.

Gai-sensei and I walk into the room. The kunoichi looks up and runs over to us. "Oh Lee, what if he doesn't wake up!" She starts sobbing on my shoulder and I pat her back. I take this moment to look at my pale-eyed friend.

He looks like he's sleeping, very peaceful. His long hair is splayed around him haphazardly, and the white hospital sheet covers up the worst of his wounds. I know what lays beneath the fabric, and my heart clenches again.

After a few minutes Tenten regains her strength and sits back down in her chair. Gai-sensei and I copy her, sitting in the other unoccupied seats. We sit in silence for hours, not taking our eyes off of the still figure in the bed before us. The only noise comes later, as Hokage-sama has a mission for Gai-sensei.

He nods, and with a quick, "I'll be back as soon as I can," he's off. Tenten and I sit for a few more hours, with the pink-clad kunoichi holding Neji's hand.

Over the next few hours, Naruto wakes up and pays us a visit. Shikamaru and some of the Hyuuga clan show up for a while. Sakura-san stops in for a few minutes, as does Ino just to say, 'get better.'

It is three in the morning now and Tenten has fallen asleep. I wake her and send her home, and she promises to be back in the morning. I know that I should probably go home too, but I figure that Neji would not want to wake up to an empty room.

I replace Tenten and hold the Hyuuga's hand. At first I feel unsure about myself, but after a while I relax and start to talk; half to myself, half to Neji.

"Please wake up Neji. I need someone to tell me to shut up or to beat me back into place. This is entirely my fault, you have been right about me all along, I can't beat fate. Just wake up and yell at me for being stupid already!"

But the Hyuuga's eyes remain firmly shut.

"What was I thinking? That you would wake up just because I wanted you too? I am a fool, that's why Sakura-san doesn't like me.

I close my eyes and lower my head in defeat. I stay like that for what seems like another hour, lost in self-doubt.

That is, until I get a rude awakening in the form of a light whack on the head. I look up incredulously to see Neji awake with a small smile on his face.

"What did I say about blaming yourself?" His voice is weak, but steady. I smile.

"It took you long enough to wake up!"

"You try getting up with two holes through you!"

My smile fades. "Neji, I'm sorry I didn't come in time. I should have been there."

The Hyuuga shakes his head. "You'd have been in the bed right next to me; do you think I want that?" I sigh and shake my head."I suppose the saying is true. 'The stars shine brightest when the night is at its darkest.'" Neji's right, his true character had come out in the worst situation, and I'm proud of him.

"I suppose you're right my friend, my best friend."

"Of course I am. I'm a genius remember?"

After that we are silent for a long time, enjoying one another's company and watching the stars fade into the morning light.

"Hey Neji."

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna spar tomorrow?"

A pillow thrown at my face is the only reply I get. "I'll take that as a yes!" Another pillow in the face.

"I guess that's a no then."

"That's right. Now go get my pillows, those were my only two."

I retrieve said pillows and smile at the first non-condescending joke he's made, well, ever. I continue to smile and hope that our friendship grows stronger. Neji's brush with death has shown me that you don't get too many second chances in life; we just got lucky, and we will make the most of it.

THE END

Well there's my story! Hope you guys liked it, and I'm sorry for the sappy ending. Come one, everyone loves a happy ending right? I just have to say that I used that star quote from someone. I can't remember who so if you know, tell me and I'll repost and give them credit.

Please review, it gives me motivation to keep writing, and I'm almost as lazy and Shikamaru so I need motivation!

Hugs,

MM

P.S. Sorry for the weird thing before. My computer mushed half the chapter together. Hopefully its fixed now.


End file.
